The future Mrs Bing
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are friends. When her boyfriend leaves, Chandler shows her that good men exist.
1. Monica's birthday

Here is a new story.

Monica and Chandler are just friends. They are in love but don't realize it.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

Monica smiled as she woke up to being in Pete's arms. It was her birthday and she couldn't be happier. She had great friends, a great job, an apartment she loved and a boyfriend of 8 months.

He kissed her lips when her eyes opened. "Happy birthday."

She sat up on her elbow. "Thank you." She leaned towards him and passionately kissed him.

Things started to heat up when he stopped it. "I need to talk to you."

She rolled off of him and sat up. "Ok what's going on?"

He cleared his throat and sat up as well. "I got an amazing job offer last night and I took it."

She smiled and hugged him. "Oh honey, that's great. What is it?"

"Three different people want me to buy their restaurants. I know it will be a lot of work and take a lot of time but I know I could do it." He explained.

She rubbed his leg. "Well I think it's a great idea." She got up and grabbed her bathrobe. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can celebrate." She put her hand on the door knob and he stopped her.

"There is one more thing you should know." He said softly.

She nodded and sat back on the bed with him.

He took a deep breath then started to tell her. "Now, you know I love you but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The job is in California."

Her eyes got wide. "California? Really?"

He nodded and looked into his lap. "I have to do this."

Tears filled her eyes. "So this is over?"

"I'm afraid so." He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

That day, Pete got his things from her apartment and left. Leaving Monica heartbroken on her birthday. And it was just hours before she and her friends were going to a new club that opened for her birthday.

Chandler came over all dressed up. "Hey Mon, everyone is downstairs. Are you ready?" He called out.

She came out of her room in a blue jean skirt, a white shirt and high heels. Her hair was slightly curled. "You look beautiful Mon."

A small smile came across her lips. "Thank you." She said a little sadly.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her back for support. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Then she felt the tears slowly escape her eyes. "No I'm not. Pete left me. He's going to California for a job offer."

Chandler pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm so sorry. " He kissed the top of her head. "And I understand if you don't want to go tonight."

She pulled away and shook her head. "No I want to go." She smiled at him.

"As long as you're sure." He took her hand and led her out of the door.

Once they got there, it wasn't that crowded. After all it was only Thursday night. Everyone usually came on the weekends. They were all sitting on around drinking. Monica told them about Pete. They knew she didn't want to talk about it so they didn't ask questions. After a half an hour Ross had to go. He had to get up early.

Ross kissed Monica's cheek. "Happy birthday."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Pretty soon, Monica and Chandler were left alone. Joey left with a girl, Phoebe and Rachel left because they too had to work early.

Monica and Chandler were dancing. He held her hips and she put her arms around him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He said in her ear because of the loud music.

They walked out to Chandler's car and they drove home.

"Thank you for being so sweet tonight." She told him.

It's not a problem." He smiled.

They were looking into each other's eyes and before they knew it, their lips were touching. As it grew deeper, they both made it to the back seat. Monica took her shoes off as she sat on his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked out of breath.

She nodded. "I have never been surer about anything."

**What did you think?**


	2. just say yes

**Thank you for reviewing..**

As his hands roamed her body, the kissing grew deeper. Soon all their clothes were off and the windows fogged up. They both had a little bit to drink. They weren't drunk enough to regret but a little drunk to want to do this. To want to take their friendship to a new level.

Once they were finished, they sat side by side in the backseat, realizing what had just happened. They knew it was wrong. They were friends. But they both couldn't stop thinking about how great it was. It somehow felt so right. It felt like they should have been doing this all along. Kind of like they were meant for eachother.

The next morning, Chandler peaked his head in Monica's apartment. "Is Rachel here?"

She put down her spray bottle and rag. "No. Everyone just left for work."

He nodded and walked in. "Should we just forget last night ever happened?"

"I uh I guess we probably should." She softly said.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so. Although last night was amazing." He let out a small laugh.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah it was. It turned out to be a great birthday."

He nodded. "I had fun too. Well, have a good day." He gave her a quick hug before leaving. Seconds later, he walked back into the apartment. "Why does it have to end?"

"What?" She asked surprised by what he was asking.

He closed the space between them and held her small hands into his own. He looked into her blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "Why does last night have to be a one-time thing?"

She looked into his eyes and was lost for words. She never noticed how pretty his eyes were. Not until today. Today she saw him differently than she ever had before.

"Don't you remember when I dated Kip?" She asked. "Don't you remember how we broke up and he left the group?" She put a hand on his chest. "I'm not sure I can handle loosing you Chandler. You are one of my best friends. What's going to happen if we were to break up?"

He cupped her face into his hands. "You never know, we may not break up. Besides, we can take this one day at a time. No rushing things. You're beautiful Mon and last night was one of the best nights of my life. It would be hard to forget."

She smiled at him. "I don't know what to say."

He rubbed her arms then held her hands. "Just say yes."

She moved her arms around his neck. "Yes, I want to give this a try with you."

He smiled. "You really mean it?"

She nodded. "I really do."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "So are you free tonight?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"I get off at 7. Come get me from the restaurant?" She asked and played with his tie.

He had his arms on her sides and kissed her forehead. "Ok I will be there. I have to get to work now." He started walking to the door.

"Wait." She said and he turned around. "Where are we going?"

"You will just have to see." He winked at her and left.


	3. date

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler came out of his room and saw his four friends standing there and smiling.

He looked at Joey. "Let me guess. You told these guys?" He asked and gestured to his three friends that couldn't hold in their excitement.

Joey nodded with the look of guilt on his face.

Chandler laughed. "Are you ok with this Ross?" He was more worried about Ross being mad than anything.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, at first I was mad but I know you would never hurt my sister."

Chandler smiled and hugged Ross. "Thanks man."

Rachel and Phoebe also hugged Chandler. "We are so happy for you." Rachel said.

"Yes very." Phoebe added.

Chandler nervously went to Monica's job at 7. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a pink dress.

He smiled and extended his hand for her to take. "You look amazing. Are you ready?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you and yes I'm ready."

They walked hand in hand down the street. Neither of them were saying a word. They just enjoyed being together and enjoying the night air. They walked to a field. The tree's had lights on them. On the ground was a blanket and a nice meal.

"Wow this looks great." She said as he led her to go sit.

"I'm glad you like it." He opened the basket and poured them each a glass of champagne.

"I really do." She smiled, taking it all in.

He rubbed her leg. "I'm glad. So, the gang knows."

Her eyes got wide. "Is Ross mad?"

He shook his head. "No they are all really happy."

They talked and laughed as they ate. After dinner, he walked her back home.

"I had a great time." She said.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I did too."

She was still facing him and put her hand behind her back and on the door knob. "Do you maybe want to come in?"

He nodded and softly kissed her.

She led him inside and into her bedroom. She shut the door and began kissing him. They kissed on her bed for a while. She laid on her pillows while he sat up on his elbow and leaned over her.

"Mm I don't want to go." He said breaking away.

She rubbed his chest. "Don't. Stay here tonight."

He kissed her lips. "Ok." He whispered.

Chandler was up early the next morning. He tried to quietly get up without waking her up.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go back to bed. I need to go to work." He left her apartment.

"Um can I help you?" He asked a very pregnant young girl that was out in the hall.

Tears were streaming down her face. "My family and I just moved next door. I'm only 15 and I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Do you want me to help you find parents to take care of your baby?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you. My name is Penny."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Chandler."

He told Monica about it and they spent the next couple of weeks looking for possible parents for Penny's baby. No one seemed to be a good match.

"I feel so bad. I want to find parents for her baby." Chandler said one night in bed as he stroked Monica's back.

She kissed him and laid her head on his chest. "I know honey me too."

Chandler sighed. He really thought that Penny was a nice girl. He wanted to be able to do more for the young girl.


	4. planning

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

A couple months had gone by. Monica and Chandler had helped Penny find a family for her baby. It was a couple that had just bought a house in the suburbs. They had been married for 2 years and had been trying to get pregnant for a year. Monica had known the woman, Samantha from work. She knew her and her husband Will would be excellent parents to Penny's baby. It was now three weeks until her baby was going to be born. Which was in October.

Monica and chandler have been dating for 4 months now. They were at her apartment watching a movie. He had his legs on the couch and Monica sat in between his legs and her head lay on his chest. Her hands rested on his legs and his arms were wrapped around her.

When the movie was over, Chandler turned the TV off. Monica sat up a little and tilted her head so she could see him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He said sweetly. It was the first time saying it.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled, pleased that she said it back. He was glad she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Their kissing deepened until there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Chandler mumbled against her lips.

Monica was now laying on top of him as they kissed. But there was another knock and Monica pulled away.

"Baby." Chandler wined.

Monica smiled at him and got up. "I just need to see who it is." She fixed her shirt and went to answer it. She gasped when she saw Penny on the other side, grabbing her stomach. "Penny are you ok?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "My parents are out on a date and I haven't been able to get a hold of them. I've been having contractions for a couple of hours now."

Monica rubbed her back. "Don't worry honey, we'll get you to the hospital."

On the way to the hospital, they finally got ahold of Penny's parents. They met them at the hospital. Monica and chandler waited in the waiting room. Penny's parents were in the room with her.

After a couple of hours, it was announced that she had a girl. They tried getting a hold of the adoptive parents but they weren't going to be back from vacation for a couple more days.

Monica pulled Chandler to the side. "What if the baby stayed with me until the birth parents came back?"

Chandler smiled at her. "If that's what you want then ok."

She nodded. "It's what I want."

Penny approved and that's what she did. She didn't want to see the baby so she wouldn't get attached.

Chandler even stayed over to help her until the parents arrived to take the baby. They named her Penny Monica Roberts.

Monica sighed once the baby was gone.

"Are you ok?" He asked and brought her into his arms.

She nodded. "Don't freak out but having that baby here for two days just makes me want one."

He smiled and still had his arms around her. "Nothing would make me happier then to have a baby with you. Not now though. It's too soon. But someday. After we are married. We can buy a house or have one built. Whichever you want. I don't care as long as I can raise our children with you in it."

She kissed his lips. "I love you so much."

He rubbed her back. "I love you too."


	5. Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Oh my goodness I just wrote this chapter and accidently closed word out without saving it. So now I need to start over.**

**I hope you like it..**

It was now Christmas. That morning everyone went over to Monica's and opened presents. Chandler pulled Monica over to the side.

"Merry Christmas Mon." He smiled with his arms around her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

That night Chandler came back over to Monica's. Not only did it look like Christmas but it smelled like it as well.

Chandler laughed. "Babe it looks like you were baking for the building."

She turned the oven off and turned around. "Well Penny was here. I was showing her how and then I got carried away. Try one." She picked up a chocolate chip cookie and fed him a bite."

He took a bite and licked a little chocolate from her fingers. "It taste great but I would like to put all this stuff away and go across the hall and just be with you in my bed for the night."

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11. She had been baking for hours. "Ok." She smiled.

He helped her clean everything up.

"One more thing though."He said once they were done. He pulled her under the mistletoe and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered when they pulled away and he was looking into her eyes.

She touched his cheek. "I love you too."

He picked her up and carried her across the hall.

The next morning, Chandler was surprised to not find Monica in bed with him. He looked at the clock and it said 7. He got up and got dressed then went across the hall. She was putting her jacket on and she looked quite upset.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked lovingly.

She just shook her head and moved past him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Rachel. He was concerned.

"Do you remember how you said you didn't want kids until the two of you were married?" She asked.

Chandler nodded.

"Well she thinks she could be pregnant and is worried you're going to mad and leave her." She said.

Chandler took a deep breath and pushed his hair back. "I wouldn't be mad. Where is she? Do you know?"

She nodded. "She wanted time to think. So she's walking in Central Park."

"Ok thanks." He rushed out of the door. He didn't have a jacket but he didn't care. He just needed to find his girlfriend.

**Sorry that it's so short. I just thought that was a good place to stop**

**What did you think? Please review**


	6. love you

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler ran down to central Park. He walked quickly around, hoping to catch her before she left. He smiled when he saw a woman walk up to man. She had a tiny baby that was no more than 2 months old. She kissed the man and the man took the baby and held him closely. If Monica was indeed pregnant, that could be them.

He walked some more until he finally found the love of his life. His girlfriend. She was sitting on a bench with tears still falling down her face. He smiled slightly, he had to go talk to her.

He slowly made his way to her. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands.

"Talk to me honey." He said gently.

She looked up from her lap and into her eyes. She smiled when he wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry but I think I might be pregnant." She looked down again. She didn't want to see his reaction.

He rubbed her arms and stood up. Then, he took her hands and helped her up. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Monica I love you and I know I said I didn't want a baby until we were married but if you are pregnant right now then I would still be happy. Regardless of when it happens, I want to raise kids with you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You mean it?"

He nodded and deeply kissed her. "What do you say we go home?"

She smiled. "I would like that."

They walked hand in hand back. They stopped in front of a drug store by the apartments.

"Do you want to get a test?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Yeah I do."

He smiled seeing how nervous she was. "I'll get it for you." He kissed her cheek, then he went inside to buy it.

Once he got it, they went upstairs and into her apartment. Rachel put her magazine down, when she saw the couple walk in.

"Oh good you made up." She smiled.

Chandler helped her take her jacket off. "Yes and thank you for telling me where she was."

Rachel walked over to them and patted his back. "It was no problem. I'll leave you two alone." She hugged them and left.

Monica went into the bathroom. She came out after a little while and sat the timer.

"We'll know in 3 minutes." She said.

He walked over to her and kissed her head.

They sat in silence as they waited for the timer to go off. Monica went into the bathroom to look at the result. She ran back out and hugged him. "It's negative."

He smiled. "That's great Mon. I mean, I would have been happy if it was positive but being married to you and trying to get pregnant is something that sounds incredible."

She nodded and put her arms around him. "That sounds perfect."


	7. fighting

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica loved spending the holidays with her boyfriend. Now Valentine's Day was just days away and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the night.

Chandler got off of work and made his way to apartment 19. He put his things down and then walked over to his girlfriends' house.

"Hey babe." He smiled when he walked in.

She looked up at him from doing dishes. "Oh hey."

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I have something to tell you." She confessed.

He backed up from her. "Ok, what is it?"

She dried her hands on the towel, then turned around to face him. "I ran into Richard today at the movie store. We ended up talking and he asked me to have lunch with him and I did. And don't worry he knows we are together. It was just innocent."

He nodded. "Monica you can't have lunch with an ex."

"He is still my dads' friend and I can have lunch with whoever I want." She told him.

"Oh yeah? Well how would you feel if I had lunch with Janice? Huh?" He asked, his voice raising.

"Chandler you're overreacting." She said surprised that he was so upset. He didn't say anything so she put her arms around him. "Honey, I love you and only you. Not him."

He shrugged her off. "I need to go for a walk." He walked out of the door without looking back.

Chandler started walking, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care at the moment. He just needed to clear his mind. Somehow he ended up in front of Richards' apartment door. He knocked and waited for Richard to come to the door.

"Oh hey Chandler." Richard said when he opened the door.

"Look, I would appreciate it if you didn't ask my girlfriend to have lunch with you." He said firmly.

Richard nodded. "Ok."

Chandler looked at him, trying to take it all in. He took it better then Chandler thought he would. Chandler smiled slightly. "Thank you."

After Chandler's talk with Richard, he felt a little bit better. He still didn't feel like going to talk to Monica about it though. So he went to Central Park to walk around. He stopped at a vendor to get a hotdog and a bag of chips. Along with a soda. He sat down and ate while he watched all the people go by. He smiled when he saw a young couple holding hands as they walked. That was something he and Monica liked doing. Coming to Central Park and just walking around together. Hand in hand.

Before Chandler knew it, it was dark. He took his phone out of his pocket to see the time. It was getting late, so he decided to head home now.

He went to his apartment and went into his room. He still wasn't ready to talk. He lay on his bed and just thought. He couldn't go to bed. He was so used to Monica being there by his side. He got up and got dressed. He went across the hall and saw Monica asleep on the couch. It looked like she had been crying. He knelt down and softly kissed her lips. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

"You're back." She smiled. She sat up. "I really am sorry. I had no idea it would bother you or I wouldn't have done it."

He sat on the coffee table and held her hands. "No, I am sorry for getting so upset over it. Monica, I had every attention of going home and not coming over here until the morning but I couldn't sleep. I guess I am just so used to you being there by my side." He kissed her hand. "You're the first real relationship that I have ever had. I love you and I meant what I said about marrying you someday and starting a family. But what I didn't realize is how much I want that life right now." He got down on one knee.

Monica's hand went to her mouth as he held the other one. She knew what was coming and tears filled her eyes.

"Monica Geller will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked.

She was lost for words. She couldn't find the words to say yes. So she nodded her head.

He put the ring on her finger and they passionately kissed. Neither wanting the kiss to end.


	8. get away

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Chandler really wanted to get married on their one year dating anniversary. It was only four months away from the day he proposed. Monica got started the next day with the help of Rachel and Phoebe. Also, Chandler started moving his things in. There was so much to be done and so little time to do it in. She was determined to make it work though.

With a month to go before the wedding, she had gotten so much done but still had a lot to do. It was stressing her out.

When she was at work one day, the gang came over.

"I want to surprise Monica. Ever since we got engaged, she has been planning this wedding. I really think she needs a night to relax." Chandler said and grabbed a Yoo-hoo from the refrigerator.

They all agreed that it was a good idea.

"What are you going to do to surprise her?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler thought about it for a couple of seconds before answering. "Oh I know, my mother has this summer house. I'll take her there." He grabbed the phone to call his mom and ask. "None of you say a word to Monica." He said when he saw them all smiling.

When Monica came home from work, she saw two suitcases sitting by the front door of their apartment.

"Chandler what's going on?" She asked confused.

He walked up to her and held her hands with a smile on his face. "Mon, I know how stressed planning this wedding. I think you need a break. So we are going to my mom's summer house for the night.

"That's very sweet." She let go of her hands. "I need to finish the planning. Everything is almost done.

He wrapped his arms around her. "There is a fireplace and a Jacuzzi. One night away will be good for you. Everything will still be here tomorrow." He kissed her shoulder. "Please honey?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Alright."

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

He put their bags in the trunk of the car and they drove off.

"Wow it's beautiful." Monica said when they walked in.

It was a two story home. There was a large living room with a flat screen TV on the wall and fireplace. A kitchen with marble countertops. A back yard with a Jacuzzi and a pool. Then upstairs had three bedrooms and two baths.

"And it's ours for the night." Chandler smiled and kissed her. "Go get your bikini on."

She smiled. "Ok."

Chandler got on his swim trunks that were blue. Monica got on her bikini. It was pink and white. They got into the Jacuzzi and had a glass of champagne. "My gosh you're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. Soon the kiss was getting more intense. Monica got on him and straddled him. Before they knew it, their clothes were off.

"I kind of don't want to go home." Monica said the next day, as they loaded the car up.

Chandler stroked her cheek. "Me either baby. I need to work tomorrow though." He brought her into his arms. "So tell me, where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

She rubbed the back of his neck. "That lodge that you're always talking about in Vermont."

He kissed her nose. "Alright." He picked her up and sat her on the back of the car. He was about to kiss her when a bright red car pulled up. Monica and Chandler looked at the car then back at each other. They were both wondering who it was.

A man got out of the driver's seat and Monica gasped. "Pete?"


	9. last night

**Thank you for reviewing.. I love reading them all.**

Pete shut his car door and started making his way over to Monica and Chandler, not saying anything. As he got closer, chandler stood in between Monica and Pete.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

Pete looked at them. "I came to talk to Monica."

Monica put her hand on Chandler's shoulder for him to move. He moved but still stood by her side. "Anything you can say to her, you can say in front of me."

"Monica, your mom told me you were here. She told me you were engaged and that I should leave you alone. But I decided to look it up online and come anyway." He said.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"I honestly came here to get you back." He said softly.

"Pete are you crazy? I'm getting married in 4 weeks." She said, raising her voice.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I know."

Chandler got closer to him. "Then you should go."

Pete went to hug Monica but she didn't open her arms and Chandler grabbed his shirt. "I said go."

Chandler and Monica stood hand in hand as they watched Pete leave.

"I'm sorry he just showed up here." She said and took his hand.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "It's not your fault baby." He brought her into his arms and held her. "Are you ready to go back to planning the wedding again?" He laughed.

She smiled. "I am."

He held her face and softly kissed her lips.

"I have an idea." She said when they pulled away.

He rubbed her arms. "What's that?"

"Well so our wedding night is special, what if we didn't have sex again until the wedding?" She asked.

He sighed. "Challenge accepted."

Now it is one week until the wedding. So far they haven't had sex with each other.

Monica was in bed reading while she waited for Chandler to come to bed after his shower. When he came to bed, she put her book down.

"Hey honey." He smiled. He climbed into bed. He leaned on his elbow and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night." She said looking into his eyes.

He kissed her again, this time deepening it. As they kissed, he pulled her on him with his hands on her butt. After a couple of Minutes, Monica got off of him.

"We can't do that. We're going to end up having sex." She said, laying back on her pillow.

He sighed. "I don't know about you, but I am regretting this bet."

Monica laughed and playfully pushed him. "It's only one more week. Just think, all this waiting is going to make our wedding night so much better."

Chandler smiled. "You're right." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Night Mon."

She turned the light off. "Good night."

With each day passing, the wedding was getting closer and closer together. Now it's the night before. The guys are sleeping at Joey's and the girls at Monica's.

"See you tomorrow babe." Chandler said and kissed Monica.

She gently touched his lips. "I love you good night."

He winked at her. "I love you too." He finished grabbing what he needed and went over to Joey's

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Yeah but a good nervous." Chandler said, grabbing a beer. He noticed Ross staring at him. "Everything alright man?"

"I know how you are Chandler. I know how scared of commitment you are. I don't want you walking out on my sister." He said firmly.

Chandler put a hand on Ross' shoulder. "Relax Ross. I'm not going to leave her."

"Do you promise?" Joey asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his friends thought this. "Yes I promise."

Over at Monica's they were drinking smoothies and watching a movie.

"Guys, do you remember how scared of commitment Chandler was? What if he runs out on me tomorrow?" She asked, playing with her engagement ring.

"The old Chandler wouldn't have proposed in the first place." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, he really loves you." Phoebe said.

Monica smiled at her two friends. "Yeah, you're right."

**What do you think will happen?**

**Please review.**


	10. wedding and honeymoon

**Thank you for all the great reviews**

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for Monica and Chandler's big day. They were all at the church. The girls were in one room and the guys were in another.

Chandler stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie.

"You ok man?" Ross asked, noticing his friend in a deep thought.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah I guess I'm just nervous. I love Monica more than anything in this world and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. It scares me because my parents got divorced. I don't want to end up like that. I want our children to grow up in a house where their parents both live in the same house."

Ross hugged him. "You guys aren't going to get divorced. Your relationship is different than the one your parents had. Don't compare the two together." Ross patted him on the back. "You ok now?"

Chandler smiled. "Yeah, thanks man."

"Oh my gosh you look beautiful." Rachel said once Monica had her wedding dress on.

Monica smiled and tried not to cry so she wouldn't ruin her make up. "Thank you."

Phoebe fixed her veil. "Are you ready to get married?"

Monica smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Chandler stood by Joey, he was going to marry them. He had never felt so nervous in his life but he couldn't wait to marry Monica.

Once everyone had walked down the aisle, Joey began the ceremony. After they said 'I do.' They went over to reception where Monica and Chandler had their first dance as husband and wife. There was a photographer there that took pictures. The evening was just perfect.

"I love you my beautiful bride." Chandler said the night in bed when he climbed on her.

She smiled and moved her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She said before their lips came together.

Soon clothes were coming off as Chandler kissed her neck repeatedly, leaving a hickey that could be covered up by her hair.

Chandler smiled when he woke up the next morning. Monica had been right. Sex was much better since they had waited until their wedding night.

"Good morning beautiful." He said against her lips.

She rubbed his chest. "Join me in the shower?"

He smiled and kissed her before standing up. "I like showers better with you." He helped her up.

She got two towels. "We have to leave soon for the airport so we can't take our time."

"Don't take the fun out of it." He teased.

A couple hours later, they were at the lodge in Vermont. It was a beautiful two story home with a huge pool. There was a fire place in the living room and master bedroom. It was a lot of land. It's open for anyone to rent it. Luckily, Chandler had got it for the weekend.

"I love you so much." Chandler said right before kissing her as they sat on the couch.

Monica smiled. "I love you too."

He gently lay her down and her legs wrapped around him as the kissing grew deeper.

"Are you hungry?" Monica said the next morning. She was in one of his shirts and cooking.

"Do you want to know what I am hungry for?" He asked with his hands on her hips.

"What's that?" She asked, not looking away from the stove.

"You." He said against her neck.

She smiled and leaned back into him. "Honey, don't you want to eat first?"

He pretended to think about it. "No."

She laughed. "I'm really hungry."

He sighed. "Ok fine. We can eat first."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

That night, Monica and chandler came in after going for a late night swim.

"I can help you get out of that bikini." He smiled.

She put her arms around him and kissed him. "I got it thanks." She went and changed with him. "Oh no." She said a couple minutes later.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to her.

"We haven't been using condoms since we got here and I forgot my birth control." She panicked.

He held her hands, in attempt to calm her down. "Honey, it's ok."

She looked at him, surprised that he was so calm about this. "We just got married. We aren't ready to be parents."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe not but it's something we could learn together as we go along."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too."

**Please review..**

**What do you think will happen?**


	11. trying

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Two months had gone by since Monica and Chandler's honey moon and it turns out Monica wasn't pregnant.

Monica and Chandler decided that even though they loved their house so much, they really wanted one built out in West Chester. It was going to be a large one story modern home. It was going to have five bedrooms and four bathrooms. Since Chandler wanted four kids, he wanted to make sure they had enough bedrooms for them. The builders said it would be done in 9 or 10 months. Chandler would go down there once a week to see how everything was going. He wanted to make sure they were doing a good job.

Chandler smiled when he walked into his and Monica's apartment. "The builders are doing a great job." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Stop cleaning and come with me." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She put her cleaning stuff down and looked at him strangely. "Where?"

"I have a little surprise." He extended his hand for her to take.

"Ok." She smiled. He normally didn't do stuff like this.

They ended up in this open field. There wasn't people anywhere. Chandler had a picnic laid out.

Monica smiled. "What's this for?" She asked as he helped her sit.

"I just thought we could enjoy a nice picnic together." He gently stroked her cheek.

She looked down at all the food that was on the blanket. "It's great. I love it."

That night, the gang came over and had dinner with them.

"Ok Phoebe, Rachel what was the news you needed to tell us?" Chandler asked and pulled Monica onto his lap.

"We're both pregnant." Phoebe and Rachel squealed at the same time. Ross and Mike both put their arms around their wives.

Everyone was so happy and congratulated them.

"Are you ok honey?" Chandler asked that night in bed.

Monica laid down beside him. "Why wouldn't I be happy for my best friends?"

Chandler smiled sympathetically. "I know you are." He rubbed her arm.

She sighed and looked at him. "They are both having babies and that's great but when I ask this I don't mean to pressure you if you aren't ready."

"I would love to have a baby with you." He told her, cutting her off.

A big smile came across her lips and she sat up and hugged him. "Really? You're ready for a baby?"

He smiled at his new wife's excitement. "Having a baby with you would be amazing. Remember when we were dating and I said I wanted to have one when we were married and we could try for one?"

She smiled and nodded. She ran her finger along his shirt buttons. He was now laying on his back and she was over him, leaning on his elbow.

He quickly pulled her on him, causing her to laugh. "When do you want to start?"

"Well we're already in bed and I am already on you. We could start now." She smiled.

He held her face and softly kissed her lips. "I agree with you."

The next day, everyone was at the coffee house. Chandler sat with his arm around Monica.

"When are you two going to have a baby?" Phoebe asked.

Monica looked at Chandler and he nodded for her to say it. "Actually, Chandler and I just started trying." She said and Chandler kissed her head.

"Oh how much fun would it be, if all three of us could be pregnant together?" Rachel asked.

Monica smiled. "I hope it happens soon." She looked at Chandler.

He kissed her nose. "I hope so too baby."

**Please review. Sorry it isn't longer. I thought this was a good stopping place.**


	12. a family

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**This story is almost over but I have another story in mind.**

Three months had gone by. They both couldn't wait to be in their new home. The builders agreed that in 6 months, it would be done and they could start moving furniture in. And of course, Monica already had some picked out.

"Honey, I've been thinking about something." Monica played with Chandler's fingers that was on her leg.

He looked away from the movie they were watching and at his wife. "What is it?"

"Chandler, we are waiting to move into this house. I don't want to be pregnant and have the stress of moving into a new home. It takes a lot to get it ready. Do you think we could start trying after everything is finished?" She softly asked.

He gave her leg a light squeeze. "I don't mind waiting. You're the one that has to go through everything." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Whenever you're ready, just let me know and we'll start trying again."

She smiled. "Thank you honey for being so understanding."

He rubbed her arms. "Of course my dear."

As the months went on they got ready for their house. They loved being so apart of the building and designing the inside. It was exactly how they both wanted it. They bought some new furniture to go in it and gave the gang stuff they didn't want.

Now it was 6 months ready and the gang was helping them move their things. Except for Phoebe and Rachel who were both 9 months pregnant now.

"I can't believe this house is ours." Monica said, looking around the living room where they both stood.

He kissed her cheek. "Either can I."

That evening, Chandler decided he wanted to make Monica dinner for once. Soft music played and candles were lit at their dining room table.

"Honey it smells great." She said coming in. She was outside looking at their backyard view.

"I just hope it taste good." He laughed.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned her head against his back. "I love you."

He rubbed her arms with one hand and stirred dinner with the other. "I love you too."

That night, Monica sat her book down when Chandler came to bed.

"Chandler?" She sat up in bed.

He got in bed and brought her close to him. "Yeah?"

"I want to try for a baby again." She smiled.

A huge smile came across his lips. "You do?"

She nodded and kissed him. The kiss was getting deeper and more intense until Monica's cell phone rang.

"No, don't answer it." He begged and moved down to her neck, causing her to let out a moan.

"It won't stop ringing though." She placed one hand on his back and she answered the phone. "Ok we'll see you in the morning."

"Who was that?" He asked, against her skin.

"Phoebe just went to the hospital and Rachel's water just broke. Ross said don't come up till morning. It could be a while." She said, enjoying him kissing her.

"Ok." He said and moved back up to her lips, this time clothes started coming off.

The next morning, Chandler and Monica went up to the hospital to see their friends. Phoebe just had her baby an hour ago. It was a boy named Michael jr. Rachel however, was still in labor.

Monica and Chandler walked hand in hand to the nursery.

"I can't wait to have one." Monica said, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Mike Jr. sleep so peacefully.

Chandler smiled. "Either can I."

A couple hours later, they were finally able to see Ross and Rachel's daughter, Isabella.

Monica smiled when she watched Chandler hold Isabella. He smiled down at the baby. She couldn't wait to see him as a dad.

Over the next couple days, Monica and Chandler got everything un packed.

"I got you something." He smiled.

She put her magazine down. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

He opened the brown paper bag in his hand and pulled out a pregnancy test. "I really think you are Mon. You get tired easy, you have been feeling sick in the morning. Just take it."

She stood up and took it from him. "We just started trying."

He smiled and put his forehead against hers. "Yeah but we have been having sex for a while."

She laughed. "Ok I'll take it."

"Wait." He pulled out three more. "Sometimes the first one isn't right."

She went into the bathroom and took them. Then she2w set the timer for 3 minutes. She came out and jumped into his arms.

"Are we?" He asked smiling.

She nodded and hugged him close. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh Mon." He kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy baby."


	13. The birth

**Thank you for reviewing**

As the months went by, Monica and Chandler got everything ready for the baby to be born. Now it was July and Monica was due any day. Her due date was only two days away. Chandler made it somewhat easier. He went on late night trips for food, he helped her put her shoes on, helped her take a shower, or at night when the baby would keep her up, or anything else she needed.

Monica groaned as she made her way to the couch to sit after using the bathroom for what felt like the 20th time that morning. She had been having contractions on and off for the past week but the Dr. said not to come in until they were close together. She couldn't go back to bed. She made herself a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast. She smiled when she saw a note from Chandler.

_Monica,_

_Good morning beautiful. I won't be in my office for a couple of hours this morning because I have meetings. If you need anything or you go into labor make them get me. I love you and I'll be home at 5. (Unless you need me sooner.) Also rest and don't make dinner, it involves too much standing._

_-Chandler_

Monica smiled and put the note down. She put her hand over her stomach. "You're going to love your daddy." She moved to put her feet on the couch when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach that made her wince. She got some water and laid down, hoping that would help but the contractions kept coming and they were strong. She grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and called Chandler

After she got off the phone with him, he raced home and took her to the hospital.

"Ugh why does it hurt so badly?" She reached over and gripped his hand.

He felt so bad, seeing his wife in pain. "I'm sorry baby, don't worry we are almost there."

"You need to pull over." She said out of breath from having hard contractions for the last hour.

He looked over at her then back at the road. "What? Why?"

"I can't make it to the hospital." She cried.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

She nodded as another contraction came, preventing her from talking.

He pulled over and helped her through it. When it was over, the next one was only two minutes after. Each of them lasting for a minute and a half. He called 911 and had told them where they were.

"Oh no." She said when he helped her recline her seat.

"Don't say oh no. Oh no what?" He asked panicking.

"I just had this car cleaned and my water just broke." She cried.

He took a rag from her hospital bag and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Don't worry about that right now. The important thing is, we are going to have our baby very soon." He kissed her forehead and helped her take her pants off. "Can you wait until the paramedics come?" He asked as a contraction ended.

She let go of his hand for the time being. "No. I really need to push."

When he told her to push, she started pushing.

"I can't do this Chandler. It hurts." She cried.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Yes you can. I know you can. You're such a strong woman. I can see the head. You're almost done."

With a couple more pushes, the baby was there as soon as the paramedics came. They took the baby to make sure everything was ok. Chandler kissed Monica's temple. "You did it baby. We have a beautiful son now."

Monica smiled and kissed his lips.

A paramedic came and brought the baby to them. "Congratulations, your baby boy is healthy." He placed the baby in her arms.

Within 30 minutes, Monica was in a hospital bed. She and the baby were doing great.

Chandler sat on the edge of the bed, with his arm around Monica. The gang was there.

"What's his name?" Joey asked.

"Liam Joseph Bing." Chandler smiled.

Two days later, they were able to go home.

"Welcome home Liam." Chandler whispered and kissed the top of his head.


	14. epilogue

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and compliments.**

**Here is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chandler had gotten his dream. When Liam was 7, they had twin girls named Hannah and Rayne. Then when Liam was 10 and they were 3, they had another son. They named him Brock.

Now Liam was 15. Hannah and Rayne were 8 and Brock was 5. Monica went to the store to get dinner, leaving the kids home with Chandler. Liam was in his room and the twins were watching a Barbie movie in the living room.

"Do you girls know where Brock is?" He asked.

"No daddy." Rayne said not looking from the movie.

Hannah looked up at him. "In your bathroom."

Chandler hurried in there and picked him up. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked down at what Brock had in his hands. "What's this?" He took it from Brock and looked at it. "Hmm mommy didn't tell me about this." He put Brock down. "Go play and stay out of mommy and daddy's room. You know better."

"I'm sorry daddy." He said quietly.

Chandler smiled. "It's ok but don't do it again."

"Do you have something to tell me?" Chandler asked as he helped her put food away.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I got Brock from our bathroom. I found him with a pregnancy test." He paused. "Are we having another baby?"

Monica smiled. "I wanted to tell you tonight but yes. We're having another baby."

He smiled and held her. "I love you so much. I know we agreed to stop at 4 but I couldn't be happier."

When the kids found out, they were also excited. They found out she was 2 months pregnant. She was due in December.

(3 months)

The gang was over for dinner.

"We have some news." Monica smiled.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Phoebe asked.

"No." Chandler laughed. "Monica is pregnant."

They cheered and congratulated them.

"When are you due?" Rachel asked.

"December 6th." Monica smiled.

(4 months)

"What are you doing honey?" Chandler said coming out of the shower with a towel loosely around his waist.

She stood in front of their full length mirror with her shirt slightly pulled up. "You know even after being pregnant 3 times, this is still great." She said as he felt the tiny bump on her stomach.

He kissed her temple. "It sure is."

(5 months)

Chandler walked up behind Monica and put his hands on her stomach. "I can't believe we're having another boy."

She smiled and turned around to face him. "Either can I."

Chandler smiled when he felt a tiny kick. "Well hello there little man." He bent down and kissed her stomach.

(6 months)

"All of you look very nice." Chandler said as he helped buckle Brock in the back seat.

"Thank you daddy." Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, we picked out our dresses." Rayne said.

They all wore black or white.

"Where is mom?" Chandler asked Liam as he got in.

"In the bathroom again." Liam told him.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm trying to hurry." Monica said, trying to hurry.

Chandler smiled and put his hand on her lower back. "Don't worry about it." He went over to her side and opened the car door for her."

They arrived by the river just on time. Today they were getting professional picture done. Which Monica framed and proudly hung in their house, for everyone to see.

(7.5 months)

Chandler walked up to Monica and rubbed her back. "Do you want to stay home while I take the kids trick or treating?" She was huge and her feet hurt, along with her back.

"No I want to go. Liam said he wants to stay here and give out candy." She said.

"Are you sure? You're almost 8 months pregnant." He said, worried about her.

Monica smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Yes I want to go."

"You guys look great." Monica said, seeing the kids all dressed up. Hannah was Tinkerbelle. Rayne was snow white which went perfect since she had her mom's raven black hair. Brock chose to be a pirate.

"Ok let's go." Chandler said, leading his family outside.

(8 months)

"Ok kids, today is mommy's last day of work. So if we work together, we can get the house clean before she comes home so she can relax and I will get dinner started." Chandler said.

"Will we get paid?" Hannah asked.

Chandler laughed. "Tomorrow we'll go to the toy store." He looked at Liam. "And I will get you that new cd you wanted."

They all agreed and cleaned. Chandler put chicken in the oven. By the time she got home, everything was done. Liam went to a friends, and the others were outside playing.

Chandler smiled and put his arm around Monica's waist when she waddled over to him. "Notice anything different?"

She nodded. "You cleaned. It looks great and dinner smells wonderful." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek and rested his hand on her stomach. "The kids helped. I'm glad you like it."

(9 months)

Monica sat on the floor and played blocks with the kids while Chandler was with Liam at wrestling practice.

"Are you ok mommy?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah I'm fine honey." Monica said once the pain ended. A couple minutes later, it happened again. "Uh, do you remember how we showed you how to call daddy in case we need him?"

They nodded.

"Well I need you to call daddy and tell him to come home." She rubbed her stomach.

"Ok mommy." They ran to the phone and called him.

Chandler had his phone on vibrate since the gym was so loud. He felt it vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that Monica was calling. He ran outside and answered.

"Hey, we're almost done." He said.

"Daddy, you need to come home. Mommy is pain." Hannah said.

"Ok I'll be right there. You and Rayne be big girls and stay with mommy. Make sure she stays calm. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

They agreed and did as they were told.

Chandler ran in as soon as he got there. Ross agreed to bring Liam home with him after practice. Chandler ran the kids next door. The lady there, agreed to babysit.

He rushed Monica to the hospital and within a couple hours, they had a new son named Bryce.

"We make beautiful babies." Chandler smiled.

Monica smiled and kissed her husband. "We sure do."

**The end. I hope you like it. **

**Please review.**


End file.
